Ski bindings are commonly displayed on the premises of manufacturers thereof, and are exhibited in the establishments of dealers supplied with the bindings by such manufacturers.
It has been found, however, that the devices for holding and displaying such ski bindings which have previously employed by the vendors thereof, do not satisfy the needs of those engaged in distribution and sale of the bindings. In this regard, more stylishly colored skiing outfits have been popularized in recent times, and as a consequence, ski bindings are being offered in a variety of colors and color combinations designed to complement the ski outfits. As a consequence, and to assist in the selection of bindings having compatible colors, potential buyers prefer to observe the bindings in their position of use on their own, or prospectively selected skis. However, until the discovery of the present invention, this has not been possible with previously known binding display devices.